Understand More, Judge Less
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: When Jack finds out a secret Erin has been keeping, will he help her stop the bullying? Project beautiful* One-shot*


**Hey guys! I thought I'd do a little one shot for you. **

**If it's not good, I'm sorry since it is my first one shot. **

**I hope you like it!**

**This is dedicated to my fan fiction's bestie's friend. **

**Erin's POV: **

I walk into school to see my friends waving at me; I smile and walk over to them, trying to hide the fact that my stomach is hurting and noticeably smaller than last week.

Kim looks at me questioning but I shot her a smile to make her stop.

Jack put his arm around me and kisses my cheek and I smile.

I hear snickering and I turn around to see the same popular group who has bullied me for years laughing at me, I wave at my friends and walk off to class.

Once in the class room, I sit and cry, I'm so tired of trying to look perfect for people, my stomach starts to growl but I ignore it.

One by one, the room starts to fill with people; I dry my tears and pay attention to class.

**Jack's POV:**

I noticed that every week, Erin seems to lose a lot of weight, but I never know why.

I'm worried about her, maybe Kim, Jerry, and Milton knows what's going on.

"What's wrong with Erin? She seemed upset and is losing a lot of weight." I ask Kim.

"Jack, she's being bullied by the popular group, and she started losing weight 3 years ago trying to get them to like her, causing her to be anorexic." Kim says.

"What?! Erin has been my friend for years, she's my girlfriend! How could I not have seen this?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Jack, you didn't know. Most people don't see it until it's almost too late." Jerry said causing my eyes to widen and send me into a full blown panic attack.

"Bad choice of words." Jerry said causing Kim to hit his head.

"You think?" She asked.

"Ouch." Jerry said rubbing his head.

"Is it too late?" I asked teary eyed.

"No, she is ok Jack. She eats, but not a lot." Milton says.

"Thank you God." I say then pray a silent prayer and ran off to find Erin.

**Erin's POV:**

I walk out of to see Jack running towards me, when he reaches me, he's breathing heavy.

"Jack? What's wrong? Why are you running?" I ask him worried about him.

Jack doesn't say anything; he just grabs my hand and leads me to the cafeteria where everybody in the school was at.

Jack stands up on a table and screams.

"Hey, which of you have bullied my girlfriend?" Jack asks furiously.

A few people stood up and jack asks another question.

"How many of you bullied her about her weight?" He asks.

More people stand up and he asks another question.

"How many of you know she is now anorexic because of it?" Everybody sits down but Kim, Jerry, Milton and Jack.

"Why do you bully someone who is already perfect the way they are? God made them special, they don't need to be anyone else but who they are. I'm ready to stop the bullying, now who's with me?" Jack asked and everyone screams, even the poplars.

Jack steps down and I hug him.

"Thank you so much for doing that for me." I say and he smiles.

"You're welcome; I just wish I saw it earlier." Jack said and we both lean in and kiss.

**Skip 3 years, Valentine's Day* **

**Jack's POV:**

I'm so nervous, Erin and I have been dating for 5 years now, I'm blessed to have her in my life, and I have decided to take a very big and important step.

Erin walks into the dojo with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"Hey." She says and we kiss.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" She asks.

"To talk." I say.

"Ok." She says with a smile.

"Erin, do you love me?" I ask her.

"Of course I do." She says.

"Would you spend the rest of your life with me?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Erin asks and I drop to my knees and pull out a ring as Erin gasps.

"Erin, I feel honored to have you in my life and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you; will you do me the honor in marrying me?" I ask her.

Erin nods as tears runs down her face and I smile and put the ring on her finger and kiss her.

**I hope you guys like this one shot as much I enjoyed writing it. **

**Stop bullying! No one deserves that much pain and everyone is beautiful in God's eyes! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless you guys. **


End file.
